Normalität als Exil
Normalität als Exil (Exile On Main Street) ist die erste Episode der 6.Staffel, in Deutschland wurde sie erstmals am 02.01.2012 auf Sky Cinema Hits ausgestrahlt. Zusammenfassung Ein Jahr ist vergangen. Dean hat das Dämonenjagen aufgegeben und lebt zusammen mit Lisa und ihrem Sohn Ben ein normales Leben. Sam, der unter mysteriösen Umständen der Hölle entkommen konnte, sucht Dean auf und überredet ihn wieder mit dem Jagen anzufangen. Sam ist es auch, der Dean die Familie ihrer Mutter näherbringt eine Familie, von dessen Existenz Dean nichts geahnt hat. Die Campbells werden von niemand Geringerem als Sam und Dean's Großvater Samuel angeführt. Handlung Ein Jahr, nachdem die Winchesters die Apokalypse abgewendet haben, lebt Dean, so wie er es seinem Bruder versprochen hat, sein Apple-Pie-Leben mit Lisa und Ben. Er arbeitet als Handwerker, fährt nun einen Pick-Up-Truck und hat sich mit Nachbarn und Arbeitskollegen angefreundet. Er sitzt mit einem Bekannten in einer Bar und sie unterhalten sich. Der Bekannte will mehr über Dean erfahren, weil dieser in dem ganzen Jahr, das vergangen ist, nicht viel über sich erzählt hat, und hakt nach. Dean erzählt ihm daraufhin ausweichend, dass er viel unterwegs war und mit einem Partner als Schädlingsbekämpfer gearbeitet habe. Die Kellnerin bringt die Rechnung und berührt Dean am Arm. Nachdem die Männer sich von einander verabschiedet haben, hört Dean einen Schrei. Er holt eine Pistole aus seinem Truck und geht in die Richtung aus der der Schrei kam. Er durchsucht ein leer stehendes Gebäude, kann aber nur Blut und Krallenspuren entdecken. Als Dean wieder zu Hause ist, erkundigt er sich telefonisch bei der Polizei nach vermissten Personen, erhält aber keine brauchbaren Informationen. Lisa, die sich wundert warum er noch so spät telefoniert, verheimlicht er den Vorfall. Als Dean am nächsten Morgen mit dem Auto unterwegs ist, entdeckt er an einem Strommast vor einem Haus wieder Krallenspuren. Weitere Krallenspuren führen ihn schließlich zu einem Gartenschuppen. Er zückt seine Waffe, öffnet die Tür und erschrickt, als ihm nur ein kleiner Hund entgegen kommt. Sein Bekannter sieht Dean mit der Waffe. Dean erklärt, er hätte einen Waffenschein und hätte gedacht, dass er ein Opossum gesehen hätte, denn diese würden Krankheiten übertragen und es sei halt der ehemalige Schädlingsbekämpfer in ihm durchgekommen. Dann entdeckt Dean Schwefel an der Türschwelle und fährt zurück nach Hause. In seiner Garage steht abgedeckt der Impala, und Dean holt sich Waffen und das Tagebuch seines Vaters aus dem Kofferraum. Als Lisa in die Garage kommt, schickt er sie mit Ben ins Kino. Als sie gegangen ist flackert die Glühbirne in der Garage. Er nimmt seine Schrotflinte und plötzlich taucht hinter ihm der gelbäugige Dämon auf. Er sagt, auch wenn Dean jetzt ein normales Leben führt, er seiner Vergangenheit niemals entkommen kann. Dean schießt mit Steinsalz auf ihn, doch es zeigt keine Wirkung. Der Dämon drückt ihn daraufhin gegen die Wand und schnürt ihm die Luft ab. Von hinten taucht plötzlich Sam auf und rammt Dean durch den Dämon hindurch eine Spritze in den Leib. Als Dean später zu sich kommt, befindet er sich in einem heruntergekommenen Haus. Sam sitz auf einer Kiste und wird von seinem Bruder ungläubig angestarrt. Der Jüngere ist überrascht, dass Dean ihn nicht sofort mit Weihwasser bespritzt hat. Dean fragt, ob der Dämon ihn getötet hat und er jetzt im Himmel wäre. Sam erklärt, dass der Gelbäugige nur eine Halluzination gewesen sei, und er vergiftet gewesen war. Dean will wissen, ob Sam auch nur eine Halluzination ist, was dieser verneint und dann mit den üblichen Test beweißt, dass er er selbst ist. Daraufhin umarmt Dean ihn. Sie unterhalten sich weiter. Sam sagt, dass er nicht wisse, wie er wieder aus der Hölle gekommen sei und er einige Wochen versucht hat, es heraus zu finden. Dean sieht ihn überrascht und leicht geschockt an und will wissen, wie lange Sam schon zurück ist. Sam gesteht, dass er bereits seit einem Jahr wieder da ist. Dean reagiert sauer und Sam erklärt, dass Dean endlich das hatte, was er immer wollte. Ein normales Leben, eine Familie und dass, wenn Sam bei ihm aufgetaucht wäre, er Lisa und Ben wieder verlassen hätte. Dean entgegnet wütend, dass er seinen Bruder am Leben wissen wollte. Sam entschuldigt sich meint aber, dass Dean nach allem was passiert ist, dieses normale Leben verdient hätte. Sam hat das Jahr über gejagt, aber nicht wie Dean befürchtet alleine oder mit Fremden, sondern mit der Familie. Er führt Dean ins Nebenzimmer und stellt ihm seine entfernten Verwandten mütterlicherseits vor. Dean fragt, warum er nichts von der Existenz der Campbells gewusst habe. Plötzlich taucht Samuel, der Großvater der Brüder, aus dem Hintergrund auf. Er sagt, seine Verwandten hätten auch nichts von den beiden gewusst, bis er sie alle zusammen gebracht hat. Dean ist zum wiederholten Male überrascht, lässt sich aber von seinem Großvater in eine Umarmung ziehen. Kurz darauf erklärt Samuel, dass wohl das Gleiche, das Sam zurückgebracht hat, auch ihn zurück gebracht hat, sie aber keinerlei Hinweise darauf haben, was es ist. Dean ist fassungslos. Samuel, sagt, dass wenn es nach ihm gegangen wäre, sie sich Dean schon viel früher offenbart hätten, aber Sam gewollt hat, dass sie Dean da raushalten. Dean fragt schließlich, was da in der Garage passiert sei. Sam erklärt, dass er von einem Djinn angegriffen worden sei, der ihn vergiftet habe. Dazu genüge die kleinste Berührung. Das Gift verursacht Halluzinationen deines schlimmsten Alptraums und kann dich in schnellster Zeit töten, aber Samuel hat ein Gegenmittel dafür. Dean ist schon wieder überrascht. Samuel schmunzelt nur und meint, er kenne ne Menge Tricks, von denen John nur Träumen konnte. Sam erklärt, dass die Djinns wohl hinter ihnen her wäre, weil Dean vor ein paar Jahren einen getötet hat. Sofort macht Dean sich Sorgen um Ben und Lisa. Sam fährt ihn nach Hause. Er ist beunruhigt, weil er die beiden dort nicht vorfindet. Als sie dann zur Hintertür rein kommen, umarmt er sie erleichtert. Dann gibt er ihnen die Anweisung ihre Sachen zu packen, weil er sie zu Bobby bringen will. Lisa will wissen was los ist, da kommt Sam ins Zimmer. Lisa ist geschockt, als sie ihn wieder erkennt und sieht dann Dean fragend an. Am nächsten Tag kommen sie bei Bobby an. Dieser meint, dass wenn er bei ihm mit seiner Familie auftaucht, dass etwas nicht stimmt. Bobby bittet sie herein und Lisa und Ben gehen nach oben. Sam kommt dann auch ins Haus und begrüßt Bobby. Dieser nimmt seine Anwesenheit mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken zur Geltung. Dean merkt sofort, dass Bobby die ganze Zeit gewusst hat, dass Sam zurück ist und wird sofort wieder sauer. Bobby entschuldigt sich mit den gleichen Argumenten wie Sam, nämlich, dass er wollte, dass Dean endlich ein normales Leben führen kann. Aufgebracht beschreibt Dean wie das Jahr anfangs die Hölle für ihn war. Er hat zu viel getrunken, hatte Alpträume und hat zig Bücher gewälzt, um einen Weg zu finden, Sam wieder aus der Hölle zu holen. Bobby sagt, er wollte Dean nicht belügen, aber er wäre einfach froh gewesen, dass Dean das Jägerleben hinter sich lassen konnte. Dean sieht ihn enttäuscht an und fragt, ob er so aussehen würde, als hätte er es hinter sich gelassen. Später sind die Brüder wieder in dem heruntergekommen Haus, in dem sich die Campbells auf den Kampf gegen die Djinns vorbereiten. Dean drängt darauf, die Sache schnell über die Bühne zu bringen, doch einer seiner Cousins dritten Grades meint, er solle sich entspannen und nichts übereilen, schließlich sei er eingerostet und er solle es doch den Profis überlassen. Dean entgegnet, dass er zwar eine Weile nicht mehr gejagt habe, aber da die Djinns hinter ihm her seien, es wohl sehr wahrscheinlich ist, dass sie irgendwann bei Lisas Haus auftauchen werden. Kurz darauf bringen sie sich in Lisas Haus in Stellung. In der Küche unterhalten sich Dean und Samuel. Er meint, dass Dean ihn sehr an Mary erinnert. Er berichtet Dean, dass sie das ganze Jahr praktisch rund um die Uhr gejagt haben und sie es mit Kreaturen zu tun hatten, die ihnen nie zuvor begegnet waren, wie zum Beispiel Werwölfe bei Halbmond. Keiner wisse, wo die Monster herkommen, aber das jede Hand gebraucht werde, dass sie Dean gut gebrauchen könnten. Er erzählt, dass die Vorfahren der Campbells schon auf der Mayflower den Vampiren die Köpfe abgeschlagen hätten. Er appelliert an Deans Familiensinn und meint, dass sie alle in Gefahr und aufeinander angewiesen sind und wirklich Deans Hilfe brauchen. Draußen beobachtet einer von den Verwandten die Djinns, die ihrerseits das Haus beobachten. Dean schickt alle außer Sam weg, da die Djinns sonst nicht zu ihnen kommen würden, da sie sich in der Unterzahl befinden. Widerwillig zieht Samuel mit den anderen Jägern ab. Während die Brüder auf die Djinns warten, unterhalten sie sich. Dean fragt, ob Sam sich an die Hölle erinnern kann. Sam bejaht das, erklärt aber auch gleichzeitig, dass er nicht den Wunsch hat, darüber zu sprechen. Dean sieht aus dem Fenster und erkennt, dass die Familie im Nachbarhaus angegriffen werden. Er will sofort rüber gehen. Sam meint, sie seien praktisch schon tot, doch Dean will trotzdem versuchen, sie zu retten, da es schließlich seine Schuld ist, dass die Djinns in der Stadt sind. Während er also nach nebenan rennt, bleibt Sam in Lisas Haus zurück, wo er kurz darauf von einem Djinn angegriffen wird. Es kommt zum Kampf. Dean wird im Nachbarhaus von zwei Djinns erwartet. Die eine ist die Kellnerin, die Dean zuvor in der Bar berührt und so infiziert hat. Sie infiziert ihn erneut und lässt ihn dann dort liegen. Während Dean seinen schlimmsten Alptraum durchlebt und sieht, wie der Gelbäugige Lisa an der Decke verbrennen lässt und Ben sein Blut zu trinken gibt, muss Sam nun mit allen drei Djinns kämpfen. Er bekommt jedoch Unterstützung von seinen Verwandten. Samuel tötet einen der Djinns und sagt dann Sam, er solle sich um Dean kümmern, er und die anderen würden sich um die Djinns kümmern. Sam eilt davon. Samuel gibt derweil einem der anderen Jäger die Anweisung die Djinn-Frau in den Van zu bringen und sagt zu ihr, dass sie sie nicht töten würden. Am Morgen erkundigt sich Dean, wo Samuel und die anderen sind. Sam meint, dass sie ziemlich schnell verschwunden seien und er sie später in ihrem Unterschlupf treffen würde. Er bittet Dean mitzukommen. Dieser will jedoch bei Ben und Lisa bleiben, um sie zu beschützen. Sam meint, dass er noch mal darüber nachdenken sollte, da er sie durch seine Anwesenheit in Gefahr bringen würde, und Dean meint, dass er gerade deswegen bei den beiden bleiben sollte, da sie auch in Gefahr wären, wenn er gehen würde. Sam erklärt, dass er Dean gerne dabei hätte, da dieser einfach jeden retten wollen würde. Er selbst hätte nicht mal in Erwägung gezogen, zu den Nachbarn rüber zu gehen, um zu versuchen, sie doch noch zu retten. Es wäre einfach besser mit Dean an seiner Seite. Der Ältere ändert seine Meinung jedoch nicht mehr. Stattdessen bietet er Sam den Impala an, den dieser jedoch nicht haben will, da er mit seinem Auto voll zufrieden ist. Sie verabschieden sich von einander und versprechen, in Kontakt zu bleiben. Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:Episoden der 6. Staffel